


I Wish That I Had Jessie’s Girl

by Officialy_Overrated



Series: Song fic’s by Officialy_Overrated [1]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluffy?, Jessies Girl, Kinda?, M/M, Song fic, bad pick up lines., im sorry it sucks, me. Sucking at writing, random story I wrote in like five minutes if that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officialy_Overrated/pseuds/Officialy_Overrated
Summary: A short story of Langa x Reki based on the Song ‘Jessie’s Girl’ by Rick Springfield.If you have a request for a story plz check part three of my series ‘song fic’s by officialy_overrated’
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Series: Song fic’s by Officialy_Overrated [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163960
Kudos: 29





	I Wish That I Had Jessie’s Girl

“I wish that I had Jessie’s Girl,” Reki mumbled. He was listening to his favorite song ‘Jessie’s Girl’ by Rick Springfield. Him and Langa had decided to attend church with Reki’s family. This wasn’t the first time and they had made some friends in their Sunday school class. 

“Hey, Reki? Whatcha listening to?” A boy named Teru Satou asked. Reki took his head phones out ready to answer before Langa cut him off.

“Jessie’s Girl by Rick Springfield,” Langa answered without missing a beat. Everyone stared at him. Reki nodded and put his headphones back in.

“Dude! How’d you know?” Another boy, Kisuke Hashi, exclaimed.

“He was humming it. That’s his favorite song. I hear it enough to recognize it from his humming,” Langa answered, shrugging like anyone could tell what someone was listening to just by light humming.

“Damn..” Teru said.

“Hey, Jessie!” Kisuke called.

“Huh?” Teru responded.

“Langa. Think about it dude,” Kisuke stated.

“Oh.. I guess that makes Reki Jessie’s girl then?” Teru snickered.

The next week the red haired boy and his blue haired best friend came into Sunday school.

“I wish that I had Jessie’s Girl!” Kisuke exclaimed.

“Where can I find a woman like that?” Teru continued.

“I wish that I had Jessie’s Girl!” Kisuke finished.

“Oh haha very funny guys,” Reki rolled his eyes with a blush on his face. 

“Hey, Reki?” Langa asked.

“Hm?”

“If I’m Jessie then.. you wanna be my girl?” Langa said.

“I-idiot! Don’t say things like that!”

**Author's Note:**

> So.. yeah it’s really short and sucks. I wrote this with no real plan and it randomly came to mind. 
> 
> Story that inspired me for this:  
> I have a friend named Jessie and we went to church together. This one kid would mock Jessie by singing ‘I wish I had Jessie’s girl!’ Me and Jessie where pretty good friends so people made fun of that and called me ‘Jessie’s girl’ a few times.


End file.
